10 Random Facts
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: 10 Things you didn't know about your favorite Warrior Cats. First of....Firestar!
1. Firestar

10 Random facts about Firestar

1. He tried pulling a prank on Princess once. He hid all her kits and said that Tigerstar took them. Princess freaked out. He then told the truth and she jumped on him.

2. When he lived with the Twolegs as a kit, he spent most of his time inside watching Oprah ,Harry potter, and American Idol.

3. He had a dream that Sandstorm left him for Crookshanks Hermonie's cat

4. He likes to randomly go to his clan's borders and run over them quickly and then return He does this several times in a row.

5. He once had a dream in which Tigerstar was nice, Sandstorm went on American Idol, Leafpool left to go to Windclan, Brambleclaw stole his den and wouldn't come out, and Squirrelflight ate all the fresh-kill.

6. He once woke up at two in the morning and ran around the camp singing " We are Family". Surprisingly, nobody noticed.

7. He sometimes likes to scare Ravenpaw by sneaking up behind him and screaming " I'm Tigerclaw!"

8. He likes to randomly poke Greystripe, and then act like Sandstorm did it.

9. He sticks his tongue out at Blackstar when he's not looking

10. He likes to lead Longtail around in circles.

Next up….

SANDSTORM


	2. Sandstorm

10 Random Facts about Sandstorm

1. She had a crush on Dustpelt when she was a kit and for part of her apprenticeship.

2. She was jealous of Fireheart because he became a warrior first, yet he started training later. Also, he got an apprentice before she was even a warrior.

3. She never reallly liked Spottedleaf.

4.She likes to poke Firestar and say Greystripe did it.

5. She once had a dream that Firestar went around camp singing " Respect", Dustpelt started the wave, Squirrelflight kept starting staring contests, and Leafpool started a game of tag and later limbo.Sandstorm won the limbo contest of course.

6. She once woke up in the middle of the night and heard Firestar screaming " Sandstorm is going to be the next American Idol! " . She had no clue what he was talking about.

7. She spent a whole day listening to Firestar tell her about the adventures of " Harry Potter".To her Harry just sounded like some pscho tow-leg who Firestar should shut up about already.

8. During the whole Brightstream/Cloudtail/Daisy thing, she ran up to Cloudtail,hit him on the head, and screamed " You Stupid Idiot!". Then she walked away like nothing had happened.

9. SHe likes to give advice to people. Sometimes it doesn't work out so well

Example

Daisy-I'm lonely

Sandstorm-

Go find a mate

Daisy- Okay

and that's how the whold Daisy/Cloudtail thing started.

10. She likes to hide in the bushes, wait for Firestar to walk by, and scream " I'm Tigerstar and I'm not dead!" and see how he reacts.

Next up... TIGERSTAR


	3. Tigerstar

**10 Random Facts about Tigerstar**

1. Ever since he was a kit he wanted to be clan leader. Nobody knew how much.

2. He truly loved Goldenflower.

3. Goldenflower and him got in a fight because of differences in opinion about his " ambitions".He never stoped loving her.

4. He never loved Sasha.He just used her to get kits, because he didn't know if Goldenstar's kits would follow him.

5. When he was tigerstar he would randomly go around screaming "I"m king of the world!"

6. He once had a dream that he was running throught a field of flowers with Goldenflower with the song " Don't go breaking my heart" playing in the background.

7. He could never understand why Firestar kept calling him " Voldermort".

8. He likes to dance.

9. He thinks that Brokenstar had the right idea, just went the wrong way going about it.

10. He likes to practice his "evil laugh".

Next up... **Graystripe**


	4. Graystripe

Graystripe

He could never understand why firestar called him Ron sometimes.( And why he called Sandstorm Ginny)

He feel in love with Millie because she vaugely reminds him of Silverstream.

He always wanted to be a Medicine cat...

But when he saw that pretty little RiverClan apprentice he changed his mind.

He only put up with Sandstorm because he was SURE she and Firestar would end  
up together. (and who was right??)

He wished that Firestar would have named one of his kits after him.

**10 Random Facts about Graystripe**.

1. He likes to think of himself as Firestar and Sandstorm's matchmaker ( I mean, where would they be without him)

2. He has always been a little weary of Brambleclaw

3. He likes to be called Agent Graystripe because he dreams of being a secret Agent. ( This is after Firestar told him about 007)

4. He likes to hume the 007 theme song at ackward moments.

Example

Firestar: Leafpool is missing!

Greystripe:Dun dun dun dun dun

5. He likes to be called sensei by the kits.

6. He is obsessed with Oprah. He listens to Firestar talk about her all the time.

7. He can't understand why Firestar keeps asking if he got " any letters from Hogwarts"

8. He secretly thinks he would be a better American Idol then Sandstorm.

9. He once formed a super secret club for awesome cats.

10. Millie taught him the Electric Slide. Now he can't stop doing it.

Next... BRAMBLECLAW


	5. Brambleclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

**10 Random Facts about Brambleclaw**

1. He once formed his own band. THey didn't really have instruments, they just sang and danced. He named them the Thunder Cats. The band didn't last that long

2. He never felt that he should be ashamed for being Tigerstar's son.  
like the others seemed to expect.He knew Tigerstar was evil, but he didn't think his father's actions should effect how he thinks of himself or how others think of him.

3. He likes to rap and try to act gangsta.

4. He started to talk like the Godfather constatly after Firestar told him about the movie.

5. Firestar used to scream " Cheer up emo kid" every time he walked by.( Before he went gangsta)

6. He is known to say " Peace" or " Rock on" at random times.

7. He likes to be called McAwesome ever since he heard about McDream and McSteamy.

8. He was a playa as a apprentice.

9. He never understood why Firestar always looked at the back of his left front  
paw for "the dark mark".

10. He is afaid of Mousefur becuase she once told him he would never end up with  
anycat unless he could learn to control his BO.

NEXT... **ASHFUR**


	6. Ashfur

**10 Random Facts about Ashfur**

1.He likes to play dress up. ( With put together leaves since they don't have clothes)

2.He likes to pull pranks on Brambleclaw Once he planned on dumping a bunch of mousebile when Brambleclaw walked.It hit Squirrelflight who was right next to him instead.

3. He heard a dream that Squirrelflight and him got married in Barbie's dream castle.

4.He likes to randomly break into song. Especially High School Musicial since Coloudtail taught him the songs.

5.He never loved any cat as much as Squirrielflight.

6.He still belives in the easter bunny

7.He likes Barbie dolls. Alot.( He found it in the old clan territoy. Some Two-leg had lost it )

8.Once when he was dating Squrrielflight he quoted Romeo and Juilet for her.  
Problem was Brambleclaw 'borrowed' his index cards and changed it around alittle. He ended up telling Squrrielflight that he thought she smelled like Romeo's gym socks.

9. He joined Brambleclaw's band because he thought Squrrielflight liked 'rock dudes'. It turned out that it was MOUSEFUR who liked band guys.

10. He has sweared revenge on Brambleclaw.

Next up... **DUSTPELT**


	7. Dustpelt

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Thanks for reviewing people! Also, thanks to Patronus Charm for all her random facts!

**10 Random Facts about Dustpelt**

1.He tried to hold a Thunderclan Oscars once. It didn't turn out that well because Daisy and Brightheart got into a fight over who should be Best actress. Brightheart won.

2. He once made a cape out of leafs and demanded that he be called " Super Dustpelt" . This lasted for about a week, before Sandstorm stole his cape and hide it, never to be found again.

3. He likes to pretend he's a superstar

4.He also joined Brambleclaw's band. Fernheart said it was why she fell for  
him. She must have been tone deaf.

5. His dream is to win American Idol. He tried out once... and was booed off the  
stage.

6. He hates Daisy and wished Spiderleg would have chosed Whitewing.

7. He likes to sing "Bleeding Love" in the shower (er lake). Once Firestar  
threatned to turn him over to the "death eaters' if he didn't shut up.

8. He thinks Tawnypelt is hot.

9. He still loves sandstorm...

but he knows that Firestar is the one for her.

10. He LOVES video games. Ashfur found a Game Boy next to the Barbie. Dustpelt can't stop playing it.

Next up... **Cinderpelt  
**


	8. Cinderpelt

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

**10 Random Facts about Cinderpelt **

1. She once sat up a Thunderclan Idol. She was the host. They never had a winner through, because Dustpelt kept blackmailing the other cats to vote for him.

2. She would trade being a medicene cat for being a warrior in a second.

3. She was once addicted to catnip. Littlecloud helped heal her of her addiction.

4.She likes Littlecloud. Alot.

5.She played truth or dare once...  
...Brambleclaw dared her to go to to ShadowClan camp and say "Littlecloud,  
Littlecloud, where art thow littlecloud! I love thee!" while juggleing a  
rubber chicken.

She did it. ( She later told Littlecloud that she was on catnip when she did that)

6.She tryed to have a Clan wide 4H fair, but she ate all the pies.

7.She is addicted to chex mix. Once when Leafpool tried to steal some she  
almost killed her.

8.Ashfur also found a DVD player and all 5 HP movies. She watched them with  
Firestar...

...and to this day wishes that she could be Ginny, not Hermoine.

9. When Firestar started calling her Hermoine she started calling Littlecloud Ron

10.She thinks that Sandstorm should be Luna.

Next up ...**Squirrelflight**

Check out my new story Riverclan's Hope.


	9. Squirrelflight

**10 Randon Facts about Squirrelflight**

1.She once set up a Thunderclan Survivor. Firestar won and kept telling people to sing " Firestar is Our King.

2.She thinks Ashfur is slightly stalkerish.

3.She was lead singer of Brambleclaw's band. She couldn't sing a note.

...But Brambleclaw liked it... which makes me wonder if he's death

4. She still wonders why Firestar calls her Lily.

5. She actually considered asking Crowfeather out, just to annoy Brambleclaw and  
make Leafpool like him more.

6.She HATES Nightcloud. Once she told her to go "uckfay erhay elfsay".  
Nightcloud thought she was telling her about a new kind of herb.

7.She has a Voo Doo doll named NIghtcloud. she once made Brambleclaw an Ashfur one and Firestar a Tigerstar one

8.She always loved Brambleclaw, even when she 'hated' him.

9.Hollypaw isn't really her kit...

...she's Leafpool's. (that is Patronus Charm's theory, for explanation PM me or her)

10.She wishes that Crowfeather and Leafpool had stayed together...  
...she had never seen her sister happier.

Next up... **Leafpool**


	10. Leafpool

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**10 Random Facts about Leafpool**

1. She likes to go around singing theme songs to her life.

2. She likes to show off her " kung-fu skills".

3. She likes to be called " Leafpool the Almighty Healer"

4. She likes to give flowers to Squirrelflight,saying their from Ashfur, and see how Brambleclaw reacts.

5. She likes to pretend her life is a soap opera.

6.She has a whole notebook filled with ways to murder Nightcloud.

7: She's found a warriors book in the forset once. She now always looks over  
her shoulder for the Erin Hunter stalker person.

8: She used to have a crush on Shrewpaw...

...until she met Crowfeather.

9: She really hates Jaypaw. She think's he's annoying and rude.

10: There is a page in her notebook devoted to ways to give him an attidude  
adjustment.

She once sang " Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge to Crowfeather.

She still sleeps with the barbie Ashfur gave her.

She once tried to set Littlecloud and Cinderpelt up once...  
It didn't end well...

She Hates it when Dustpelt comes into her den with his Gameboy to ask her  
how to finish a level on his "Pokemon" game.

She can't wait until it runs out of battery finally.

She once had a crush on Brambleclaw, but got told off for it by  
Squirrelflight.

Next up... **Crowfeather**


	11. Crowfeather

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

**10 Random Facts about Crowfeather**

1.He likes to sing "we will rock you" before battles.

2.He has an irrational fear of voldermort coming to the forest ever since Leafpool told him about Harry Potter at a gathering.

3. He loved feathertail and loves leafpool, but he doesn't love Nightcloud.

4. He knows the clan doesn't fully trust him since the whole Leafpool thing.

5. He wonders why he falls for cats from different clans.

6. He likes to sing depressing' I love you but we can't be together" songs

7. He wonders what would have happened if Feathertail would have lived.

8. He hopes Feathertail isn't mad at him for falling in love with Leafpool.

9. He thinks he would like Brezzepaw better if Leafpool was his mom..

10. He only mated with Nightcloud to make the clan think he had forgotten  
Leafpool. He still loves her.

Next up... **BLUESTAR**


	12. Bluestar

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

**10 Random Facts about Bluestar**

1. She ended her relationship with Oakheart. She told him that they couldn't be together once she was deputy. She ignored him at gatherings after that.

2. She truly trusted Tigerclaw, and thought that Ravenpaw was just a paranoid cat, unfit for clan life.

3. She always knew she would do anything for her clan. She just didn't know she would have to give up her kits for it.

4. Everybody thought that Redtail was the father of her kits.

5. She mated with Oakheart, partially because she thought breaking  
the warrior code would be cool.

6. She is obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, because she always heard their songs blaring from a tow-leg house as an apprentice.

7. She blames herself for the destruction Tigerclaw caused.

8. She didn't punish Greystripe hard becasue he reminded her of herself.

9. She started a Jonas Brother fan club, but nobody else knew what she was talking about.

10. She almost named her kits Joekit, Kevinkit and Nickkit, but decided that others would make fun of them. And they won't all boys

Next up... **DAISY**


	13. Daisy

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

**10 Random Facts about Daisy**

1. She likes to teach the kits how to dance. (okay, dance the best way cats can)

2. She randomly runs up to Cloudtial and screams " Or you sure you don't like me?"

3. She once made the clan vote on who was cooler, her or Brightheart.For some reason Brightstream got all but 1 vote. She suspects it was fixed.

4. She tried to convince Spiderleg to change his name, because she didn't think it was cool enough .

5. She once started a beauty contest in Thunderclan, but they never found out the winner because Brambleclaw got mad at Ashfur because he called Squirrelflight "hot".

6. She wanted to be the lead singer of Brambleclaw's band, but they made her a background dancer. She is truly sad that the clan missed out on her singing talents.

7. She started a stand-up comedy routine. She got booed of the High-rock. She claims that the other cats just didn't understand her " comidic genius".

8. When they discovered the warrior books, she looked wondered why this " Erin Hunter" didn't include her more, and thinks the books would be 10x better if she was the main character.

9. She likes to pretend that she is the princess of the forest.

10. She wonders why Brightheart doesn't like her.

NEXT UP... **HAWKFROST**


	14. Hawkfrost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**TEN RANDOM FACTS ABOUT HAWKFROST  
**

1. He is obsessed with his looks.

2. He once had a dream that unicorns were taking him to Candy Mountain.For some reason they kept on calling him Charlie.

3. He actually hates the dark forest. He actually wants to join  
StarClan and give Tigerstar a wedgie

4. He made a band to rival Brambleclaw's band. It was called the Super Evil  
Dudes. It lasted about 2 weeks.

5. He's obsessed with Emma Watson, every since he over heard Firestar talking  
about her at a gathering.

To this day he still thinks she's a cat.

6. He thinks he deserves his own book series and almost declared war on Erin Hunter to get it, when he realized he had no clue who she was.

7. His hero is Voldermort.

8. He wonders why he hasn't been invited to join the Death Eaters.

9. He is fascinated by the " moving picture box". ( The dvd player Thunderclan found)

10. He wishes Firestar would have called him Voldermort instead of Draco.

NEXT UP... **JAYPAW**


	15. Jaypaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

**10 Random Facts about Jaypaw**

1. He didn't want to be a medicine cat at first because he thought medicine cats where just cats that couldn't make it as warriors.

2. He wants to be reincarnated like Cinderpelt was, so he has a chance to be a warrior.

3. He wants to go on Oprah and tell his story.

4. He tried to start a " We love the stick" fan club. He was the only member.

5. He wrote two musicals." My Life as a Blind cat in Thunderclan" and " How the stick changed my Life".

6. He wants to tell Spottedleaf to just leave Firestar's family alone.

7. He is OBSESSED with Catmint. Ever since he got into it, he could never get out of it. Leafpool once caught him and took it away from him, so that is why he is so stubborn.

8. He wonders why Tigerstar hasn't sought him out as much as he did with Brambleclaw and Lionpaw.

9. He once held a " Jaypaw Pity Party" when he first reliazed that everybody treated him differently because he's blind.

10. His hero is Neville Longbottom, because their both underdogs.

Next up... **PRINCESS**


	16. Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

**10 Random Facts about Princess**

1. She "sorted" all her kits into Hogwarts houses. Cloudtail was sorted into Hufflepuff.

2. She likes to gossip. She knows everything that is going on with the other cats that live around her.

3. She is actually a spy for Smudge's Clan, KittypetClan. She is the reigning princess of KittypetClan.

4. She likes to think of herself as the most popular cat in the neighborhood.

5. She wants to live in Beverly Hills. Her favorite song is " Beverly Hills" by Weezer.

6. She wants to be a celebrity (or at least celebrity's cat.) She really wants to star in cat food commercials.

7. She doesn't understand why everyone calls her a "drama queen". So what if she's slight over emotional? Since when does that make you a drama queen?

8. She loves Spidermen. She dreams of getting bit by a radioactive spider and becoming "Spidercat."

9. She loves her name. When her two-legs adopted a cat named Dutchess, she claimed authority, since she had a higher name rank.

10. She likes to sing opera. She once forced all the cats she knows ( including Firestar)to watch a two hour opera she called " I am not a drama queen"

Next up... **BREZZEPAW**


	17. Brezzepaw

**10 Random Facts about Brezzepaw**

1. He is obessed with StarTreck.

2. He doesn't like his parents together. He would actually rather have Leafpool as a mom, because then his dad wouldn't be so bitter, or a different dad with the same mom.

3. He doesn't get why Firestar told him "Go away you annoying Slytherin cat!".

4. He stopped speaking to Nightcloud for a month because she said StarTreck was Stupid .

5. He swears that he'll never be like his dad.

6. He once wrote to Dr. Phil, wanting to be on his tv show, so he can tell the world about his life and try getting his dad to stop being so obtuse.

7. He blames all his problems on his dad. He knows that they aren't all Crowfeather's fault, but let's face it the majority are.

8. He likes to randomly jump out at cats and follow them around screaming " Bother, Bother, Bother!".

9. He is actually a really good swimmer. Once he fell off the log on the way to the gathering, and just swam to shore, without any help.

10. He once tried to start a fortune telling stand in the Windclan Camp, but he closed it doen when the others refused to call him Breezepaw: The All- Seeing.

Next up... **TAWNYPELT**


	18. Tawnypelt

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

**10 Random Facts about Tawnypelt**

**1**. She loves twoleg electronics. She stole an i-pod from a twoleg kit once, and used it to annoy Blackstar by playing really annoying love songs when ever he was holding a clan meeting.

**2.** She loves to watch Spongebob ( she watches it on the ipod) . She calls herself Sandy.

**3.** She named her kit Tigerkit to prove to the clans that a cat with that name doesn't have to be evil.

**4.** She loves karate.

**5.** She is the spokesperson of the Shadowclan is not All Evil group.

**6.** She started a petition to stop Firestar from bringing kittypets into the forest.

**7.** She is a neat freak.

**8.** She tried to start a Clan Olympics , but Blackstar vetoed it.

**9.** She wants to make Shadowclan into a democracy ever since she saw the "It' s a democracy in the USA" commericals while watching spongebob.

**10.** She considers herself the offical cheerleader of Shadowclan.

Next up... **VOTE IN YOU REVIEW**


	19. Littlecloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, if i did Cinderpelt and Littlecloud would have been a couple.

**10 Random Facts about Littlecloud**

**1. **He loved Cinderpelt.

**2.** He hates how the other clans sterotype Shadowclan.

**3. **He loved to go to Gatherings, both regular and Medicene cat, because it was one of the only times he got to see Cinderpelt.

**4.** His favorite hobby is to look at the clouds, and try to make out shapes from them, that's why they called him Littlecloud.

**5.** He made a promise to himself that if I cat from another clan needed his help, he would help them, just like Cinderpelt did for him.

**6.** He loves frogs, their his favorite food.

**7.** He loves break-dancing, and is the best breakdancer in all the clans.

**8. **He is the president of the SIS , which is the Shadowclan Improvement Society.

**9.** He started a campaign to change Shadowclan's name, as part of his mission to make Shadowclan less scary.

**10.** He had a dream that Cinderpelt and him became a couple and stared in a movie about break-dancing together. Then they started they own clan called Littlepelt clan.

Next up... **HOLLYPAW**


	20. Author's NOTE REVAMP STORY

Author's Note:

I'm revamping this story, to make it more of a story that just a list. Insted of listing the ten random facts, I'm going to write the short stories about the ten random facts happening.I'll also go backand fix the other chapters in my free them out, because their will more details and crazyness now.

Also, haven't read all the Power of three books, so I'm going to before continuing. I'm a fast reader, so hopefully that won't take long.

I've been gone from fanfiction for like 10 months straight, but I'm going to start bein active again.

xoSilverstarxo


End file.
